


Be My Valentine

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 4





	Be My Valentine

Tommy and Barbara had been together since (for as long as they could remember), they had a son named Winston Lynley and a baby on the way. They married in a small private ceremony and had a long honeymoon, Tommy and Barbara had been put through hell and back - from Barbara being shot by a crazed killer who tried to kill Tommy's ex-wife Helen - to Tommy's hearing about dangling a man over the edge of a balcony.

  
The inquiry almost led to Tommy being sacked for gross misconduct, until Barbara told them that Tommy's actions were only done in the protection of a pregnant woman. The people who led the inquiry dismissed the claims but chose to put Tommy under a watchful eye, Tommy celebrated with Barbara and thanked her for her help.

  
Ever since then, their personal relationship became stronger and they started a relationship - since the divorce of Tommy and Helen, Tommy discovered that Helen had been right when she suspected that he loved Barbara more than her and though it was painful, Helen knew that she had to divorce Tommy. While Helen moved on from the divorce, Tommy was hit painfully by it and it made him realise just how much he had neglected Helen - even choosing work over her when she needed him. However, he realised that Helen was right about his feelings for Barbara, and he accepted them.

  
As Tommy woke that morning, he got out of bed and did his business in the bathroom - then he went downstairs and made breakfast in bed for him and Barbara. Once returning to the bedroom, he lays flower petals on the bed and tickles Barbara's nose with one of them and she woke up to seeing a huge grin on his face; _"Happy Valentine's Day babe."_  
Barbara smiled at him, she sat up as he climbed into bed and brought the tray round and she smiled even further; _"Thank you babe, and Happy Valentine's Day to you too."_ They ate the breakfast and had a lazy day, they had fun reliving memories and having a laugh with each other.

  
Much later after their tea, Tommy brought in a chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream and red/white icing around the cake with the words, 'Be My Valentine' written on it and Barbara smiled before responding, _"Always"._


End file.
